Yoda
=YODA= Yoda is a very old jedi found the Star Wars universe. He appears in Episodes I, II, III, V, and VI. He is about 800 years old. He is the greatest of the jedi on the Jedi Council, and one of only two Jedi Council members to escape the Great Jedi Purge. Yoda was the teacher of the younglings before they became padawans. 'JEDI PROFILE' Name: Yoda Homeworld: Not Known Rank: Jedi Council Member Senior Member Lightsaber color: Green Lightsaber form: All Master(s): The Force Apprentice(s): Many (Teaches Younglings in the Early Stages of Jedi Training) ---- Apperances Episode I: The Phantom Menace Yoda is a member of the Jedi Council. He disagrees with Anakin Skywalker starting Jedi training at a late age (10 Years old instead of between 6 and 18 months). Episode II: Attack of the Clones Yoda is a member of the Jedi Council. He is one of the jedi who send Anakin and Obi-Wan on their assignment to protect Senator Padme Amidala. Obi-Wan is then later sent to Kamino to investigate an suspect assasin. Near the end of Episode II, Yoda leads the Grand Army of the Republic from Kamino to Geonosis for the Battle of Geonosis. He then fights Count Dooku, after the former Jedi member cuts off Anakin's arm. Both Count Dooku and Yoda battle well, first using their lightsabers. Yoda shows off his quickness and agility, and Count Dooku does the same. Next, they battle using The Force. Yoda shows off his powerful skills, protecting Obi-Wan and Anakin as Dooku sends parts of the ceiling and pillars towards them. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith In Episode III, war is raging. Yoda is a member of the Jedi Council, and naturally is in the Jedi Temple. He is also a general in the Grand Army of the Republic, as all Jedi are. The CIS plan to attack Kashyyk. Yoda, being a good friend of the wookies, goes there. Order 66, the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge, is issued while he is in Kashyyk. Among his friends, he is spared, killing the clone general right after the order is issued. However, the clones are soon after him. He sneaks away, with the help of two wookies, one of them Chewbacca, in an escape portal. Next, Yoda and Obi-Wan, the only two remaining members of the Jedi Council, return to the Jedi Temple and disable a code saying, "All Jedi must return to the council." Yoda and Kenobi also watch a surveillance hologram of Anakin Skywalker, who Darth Sidious knighted as Darth Vader, slaughtering younglings. Yoda and Darth Sidious, or Chancellor Palpaltine, duel. They fight in the Republic Senate, using the Force to fling the Senators' seats. Yoda then escapes, his small body easily fitting through the vent system. Bail Organa picks him up, whisking them away to the Tantive IV. Yoda and Obi-Wan now travel in the Tantive IV to Polis Massa, an isolated medical outpost on an asteroid, where Padme Amidala gives birth to twins, whose father is the newly knighted Darth Vader. Luke and Leia, their mother names them as she dies. Yoda and Obi-Wan decide that the twins should be separated. Bail Organa takes one with him as his adopted daughter, and Obi-Wan takes the other to Tatooine. Yoda seeks refuge on Dagobah, a swampy planet. Category:Star Wars